His Spot
by Anoveldebut
Summary: A little fic about Sheldon's "spot". Warning: It's a Shenny.


A/N: I don't know when this story is set, or where the rest of the gang happens to be, but here's my first shot at a Big Bang Theory fanfic. Hope you enjoy, reviews are always welcome!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Big Bang Theory in part or in whole. This is just for fun.

His Spot

Everyone who knew her assumed she took his spot simply to annoy him. And, as far as they cared, it served him right for being so annoying himself all the time.

They saw it as an open challenge to his self-imposed lead, and they applauded the effort. Nobody else had ever dared.

But for all that their relationship was based almost entirely in blithe disregard for one another's personal preferences, their friends couldn't have been more wrong about her motivations.

Despite the almost daily aggravations, and her often feeling as if they must belong to two completely separate planes of existence, she did not have it out for Sheldon. She really, really,_ really _didn't mean to annoy him all the time.

Particularly in the case of his spot.

The problem was, it really was the perfect spot. She'd known it since the first day they'd met, when she'd sat down for that crazy lunch after the even crazier invitation.

And it had nothing to do with climate control or angle of conversation.

His spot was worn in. Not too soft, not too firm, but just right. And it just so happened to smell just right, too.

It wasn't her fault he was such a freak about it. It wasn't her fault the rest of the apartment just didn't have the right feel, as if it'd been neglected, somehow, in all their crazy gatherings. His was simply the perfect spot. She couldn't help but be drawn to it.

And tonight was no different from any other.

"Penny. You're in my spot," he declared, glowering down at her from his standing vantage.

She shrugged. "Sit somewhere else," she replied, spearing another bite of food.

"I can't sit somewhere else! This is my spot!"

"Suck it up, buttercup," she retorted.

"I will not! You know this is my spot. This has always been my spot. This was my spot before you moved into the building. This was my spot even before Leonard moved into the building. Everyone knows this is my spot. So get out!"

"No."

Sheldon spluttered for a moment. "What do you mean, 'no'?," he asked.

"I mean negative. Not gonna happen. Too bad, so sad. Find another spot."

"You leave me no alternative," he said, setting his plate down on the coffee table, and grabbing hers to do the same. Tucking one arm behind her, and the other beneath her knees, he hoisted her into the air, buckling slightly under her weight.

"What the hell are you doing!?," she screeched, trying to get down.

"Reclaiming my spot," he replied easily, setting her down before settling his own butt into place.

"What the hell, Sheldon?"

"You were warned," he replied calmly, reaching around her to grab his food.

She straightened, hands on her hips, glaring at him. "You really are something else, you know that Cooper?"

"So I've been told. Now sit down, I can't see the screen."

Penny crossed her arms, seething.

"Penny! Sit down!"

"Make me," she growled, glaring. Sheldon rolled his eyes, setting his food back on the table.

"Must we go through this again?" he sighed, standing once more. Grabbing her just below the buttocks, he hoisted her into the air, fireman style. Deciding this hold would not last for long, he turned quickly, dumping her onto the far corner of the couch. Brushing his hands clean, he marched back over to his seat, gingerly sitting down and grabbing his food once more. He sat back, quickly relaxing into the beginning strains of Battlestar Galactica.

The moment he was settled, Penny stretched her legs, making sure her feet rested squarely on Sheldon's lap.

He turned sharply, glaring daggers her way.

"If you do not cease this behaviour at once, I will be forced to banish you from this apartment."

"Whatever, Sheldon," Penny sighed, not moving her feet.

Sheldon returned his food to the table, sighing audibly. "Why is it so hard for you to pick your own spot?," he asked, rising irritably to his feet.

"Why is it so hard for you to accept that I have, and it's the same as yours?," she countered, rising as well.

"It is a well known fact that two objects cannot occupy the same space at the same time, Penny. And as I was here first, it is up to you to find your own space."

Penny took a step closer, making good and sure she was in his personal space. "Fine," she said, really enunciating the word. He flinched, backing off. Penny grabbed her food and marched to the door.

"Penny, wait," Sheldon said, just as she was about to storm off.

"What now?," she bit.

"Why don't we eat in your apartment, where we each have a spot?," he asked.

"It's not the same," she whispered, closing the door behind her.

_No, not the same_, Sheldon thought, his heart sinking to his toes. _But at least we could be together_.


End file.
